


Care & Comfort

by tsurai



Series: MCU tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, Intimacy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurai/pseuds/tsurai
Summary: James takes care of Tony after a rough mission.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: MCU tumblr prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132658
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Care & Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



> for the prompt: “Wait here, I’ll go run a bath for you."

James helps a bruised and complaining Tony settle onto the edge of the bed. 

“Wait here, I’ll go run a bath for you,” he orders, grimacing as Tony winces and reaches reflexively to press a hand against his ribs. According to medical they’re only cracked, not broken, but James still doesn’t enjoy seeing the man in pain. 

“Not going anywhere, snowflake,” Tony grunts, reaching up to unzip his flight suit. When James steps forward to help, he’s waved off. “C’mon, you said something about a bath.” 

James doesn’t roll his eyes at Tony’s need for independence, just turns to the ensuite to do as he’s promised. 

He’s used to the opulent, clean lines of the space by now, the white of the room broken up by touches of color in the rugs, towels, and Tony’s various hair and face products scattered across the counters. Some of James' things have made their way into the mess – the scentless shampoo and conditioner he’s come to prefer in the shower, his toothbrush in a cup next to the sink – and seeing them there makes the place feel a little more like home.

The bath itself is big enough to fit two people, something James is grateful for as he gets the water running and hunts through the cupboard for epsom salt. His own bruises may already be gone, but Tony’s insistence on a bath after every Avengers callout has become a habit, and James has been forced to admit it’s relaxing. If it also serves as an excuse to press as much of his skin to Tony’s as possible, wanting to reassure himself the man is alive and relatively whole, James doesn’t think he can be blamed for it. 

Fucking Doombots. The next time he sees Doom he’s going to shoot the man in the face, right through the eyes of that metal mask- 

He shakes off the dark thought, though the Soldier’s arctic rage at the sight of Iron Man going down under a pile of Doombots still lingers in the back of his mind, waiting. It’s not helped by the vivid bruises already blooming purple and red at Tony’s side, the first thing he sees when he returns to the bedroom. Tony looks up from kicking off his underwear, and James can’t bring himself to appreciate the lack of clothing with the injury on display.

“I’m fine,” the man insists when he sees where James' gaze lingers. 

“You’d say that even if you were dying,” James snorts, motioning to the bathroom. He offers Tony a hand up. 

“Have you been talking to Pepper?” Tony sounds offended, but accepts the help this time, and soon he’s limping into the bathroom at James' side. 

“No, Rhodes. He told me about the palladium poisoning,” James deadpans. 

And what a conversation that had been. Granted, the man had been drinking, and followed up the story with well-meaning advice on how to take care of Tony. They haven’t broached the subject since that night, but James is using some of that advice now. 

With careful hands he helps Tony lower himself into the bath without putting a strain on his ribs. Tony hisses at the contact of the hot water, but sinks into it with a sigh.

“That snitch. See how he likes it if I go around spreading  _ his _ embarrassing secrets.” Tony leans against the side of the tub with a lascivious grin, pain only faintly present on his face. “Planning to join me?” 

James answers the question by stripping off his shirt, careful as always not to catch it in the plates of his metal arm, the rest of his clothing quickly following suit. A minute later finds him climbing in the bath, and though the tub is more than big enough to sit side-by-side James settles in behind Tony, sliding his legs around Tony’s hips until the man can lean back against James' chest. 

Tony lays his head on James' flesh shoulder with another sigh, this one deeper, more content as the saltwater leeches away the edge of his pain – he feels the muscles between Tony’s shoulders unclench even as the man sinks further into him. Turning his head, James presses a kiss to Tony’s hairline. 

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” James murmurs into his hair. 

“Better already,” Tony replies, and James melts a little himself at Tony’s warm tone and the way he reaches out, twining his fingers through James' metal ones without a second thought. 

“Glad to hear it.” He squeezes Tony’s hand gently, both of them settling in for a long soak.

Maybe they’ll actually get out before turning into prunes this time.

**Author's Note:**

> you can prompt me [on tumblr](https://tsuraiwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
